


Cookies

by imaginedraquns



Series: Christmas Stories [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedraquns/pseuds/imaginedraquns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam claimed that baking never worked out with all five of them involved. But it's not like any of the boys would ever listen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> You can burn rice and you can burn chocolate and I won't admit that it happened to me twice. Reuploaded for the Zianourry tag.

“I am bored!“ Niall frowned from his spot on the couch that he claimed at the moment. TV didn’t offer him a distraction at all and the snowstorm that was going on outside the house made it impossible to set a foot outside the front porch. “You know we could do something.”  
“What do you have in mind?” Zayn asked. He was sitting on the floor and doodling for more than two hours now. Liam looked up from the book that he was reading, silently overhearing their quiet conversation. He just couldn’t get into the story today and over all he didn’t like the latest decision the main character had made. This was one of the most boring books he had ever laid eyes on in his life- and he had read a lot.  
“I don’t know. Something fun maybe that keeps me from dying because of boredom.”  
Louis chuckled from where he was playing an intense game of chess against Harry. “I’d know a lot of fun things to do but I don’t think that you guys are up for handcuffs and bondage right now.”  
Niall grabbed a pillow with his right hand and tried to throw it against Louis’ head, failing his aim though and so the soft pillow landed on the chess board, knocking down all the figures.  
“Niall, I was about to win!” Harry cried out.  
“’M sorry!” the blond muttered.  
“We could bake cookies, you know? It’s advent season anyway and we have all the ingredients at home.” Zayn threw in before the two youngest escalated into one of their countless discussions that mostly ended in huge fights were both of them wouldn’t talk to each other for days, but never really be mad at each other. It was just their egos that didn’t want to give by first.  
Liam shot him a look. “Are you insane? Remember the last time we wanted to cook and Louis ended up burning the rice and nearly sat the kitchen on fire?”   
A smirk was plastered all over Zayns’ face as he remembered. Louis quickly chipped in: “Hey that was an accident!”  
Niall happily grabbed his phone. “I’ll look up a receipt for the cookie dough.”  
“Guys!” Liam huffed. “You know that our cooking sessions never end well!”  
Harry nodded, his face kept serious. “Right Liam, you are completely right. That’s exactly why we bake this time.” And then he snorted in laughter.  
Liam glared at Zayn. If they would burn down their apartment this time, he for sure didn’t take the responsibility for it. Not like the last time when they flooded the stairway. Not this time.

Not much time passed and the five boys found themselves in the kitchen, searching through cupboards for bowls and ingredients. A sweet kiss was sometimes shared here and a cuddle there and the radio was silently playing Christmas songs in the background and sometimes the boys would happily sing along.  
Louis put the right amount of butter in a glass bowl and put it in the microwave and turned it on to melt the butter, not completely though. He needed it to be soft and mix-able. While he watched the bowl rotate, two arms snaked around his waist and a pair of lips brushed against his ear, making him shudder.  
“Hey, I love you!” He heard the smirk in Zayns’ raspy voice. His head rolled back on the taller boys shoulder and his eyelids fluttered shut as the lips trailed butterfly-kisses down his neck, the scruff slightly itching his skin.  
The microwave finished with a ‘ping’ and startled the older boy, causing Zayn to chuckle deeply and withdraw himself. “You’re too cute when you get lost too fast in such a simple touch.”  
Louis blushed and huffed, took the bowl and strolled over to Liam. “Is it okay like this?”   
Liam looked at the consistence and nodded, thanking him as the older boy added the butter into the bigger white bowl that was already filled with crystal sugar and two yolks. Liam started stirring it, adding flour and cinnamon powder.  
“Shit!” a voice shrieked and destroyed the peaceful silence. Niall and Harry stood by the oven and took a pot away from the hot plate, frowning at it. “I thought it would work!” Niall sighed and a gross smell engulfed the kitchen- they had burnt the chocolate.  
“I told you so!” smiled Zayn and Harry stuck his tongue out at him, earning a pinch in the left cheek.  
They placed the pot on the side as Zayn got a new one and filled it with water. He positioned it over the hot plate and placed a plate on it with chocolate. A wooden spoon stuck between pot and plate and made sure that the water could evaporate. “Watch and learn!” he smirked.  
Niall sighed and leaned against Harrys’ shoulder. He may like food- a lot actually- but his cooking skills were more than bad.  
Harry let his fingers run through the golden locks and placed a gentle kiss on the boys forehead, enjoying the touch and body heat.  
The boys waited in comfortable silence until the chocolate completely melted. Louis joined in on the hug, wrapping his arms around both younger boys. He always felt protective over them and feeling them safe and close to him always made his heart dwell.  
“The chocolate is ready.” Liam interrupted them in a soft voice and took the plate with the melted food to add it to the mixture. Zayn stirred it all together again. They shared a glance with each other and exchanged a smile before flattening the dough out on the table.  
“I want to cut them out!” Niall exclaimed eagerly, trying to get out of the group hug and then searching for the biscuit cutters. This was a work that he couldn’t do wrong in any possible way, so he gladly volunteered. They had biscuit cutters shape in Christmas trees, gingerbread men, snowflakes, stars and many more.  
It was rare that the boys saw Niall work so fast in the kitchen, but this time he really was passionate about it, seeing as he cut out half of all the cookies, not leaving a lot of dough for the other boys to work at.  
A short amount of time later the last tray was given into the oven and the apartment smelled like cookies and cinnamon and overall Christmas.  
The first tray was already cooled down enough for them to eat and that’s when they found themselves hurled together on a couch that was way too small to fit five grown out young men, five cups of tea, a bowl full of cookies and a glass of milk to dip them in on the coffee table and the movie Home Alone on TV.  
It took them an hour until Liam was finally the first one to recognize that strange smell of something burnt, not giving a second thought to it as it might have been a remaining smell of the chocolate lingering in the room. But when the other boys started to pay attention to it as well, he certainly was the fastest to push Harry from his lap and therefore from the couch as well and dashing to the kitchen, where the last tray of cookies was still in the oven, completely black, slightly smoking and horribly smelling right now.  
“I told you this was a bad idea!” Liam scoffed as he turned out the oven and frantically looked up to the ceiling, praying that the fire alarm wouldn’t go off.  
The other boys just grinned stupidly while watching him trying to get the burning hot tray out of the oven and exchanging mischievous looks. Liam really didn’t have to know that they knew already that he had forgotten about the cookies. They could have told him- of course they could have- but what was a cooking or baking session in One Direction style without Liam freaking out at least ones?  
So they leaned back on the couch again, made themselves comfortable and continued watching the movie that they’ve all seen a thousand times already, accompanied by Liams’ cursing from the kitchen.


End file.
